


Too Late Now

by Model_of_Propriety



Series: Find A Way [2]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Post-Canon, cause there's like a thousand different versions of this show!, here we shamelessly mix canons, tiny implications of not-so-nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Model_of_Propriety/pseuds/Model_of_Propriety
Summary: If you are reading this letter, then I was unable to save myself. Entailed in this letter is a full explanation of why I locked myself away, and I hope it can give you some closure.Jekyll's final letter to Lisa, given to her through John after the events of the wedding reception.
Relationships: Lisa Carew/Henry Jekyll
Series: Find A Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172696
Kudos: 4





	Too Late Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the letter mentioned in A Price to Pay, so do with that what you will. You don't necessarily need to read that first, but I certainly wouldn't mind if you did so :) (and leave kudos/comments)
> 
> (me? shamelessly advertising my other fics? it's more likely than you think!)
> 
> Anyway, this is semi-based on the Broadway version with Jekyll giving Utterson the will and a letter for Lisa (Emma? whatever) right before His Work and Nothing More. So that's the time period when he wrote it, before Hyde got all murdery.
> 
> Wow, that was a lot of information you did not need! I think I'll stop talking now.

My dear Lisa,

If you are reading this letter, then I was unable to save myself. Entailed in this letter is a full explanation of why I locked myself away, and I hope it can give you some closure.

It all began the night of September 13th, after our engagement party. I was disheartened by the Board’s rejection of my request, so John and I visited an establishment called the Red Rat in order to distract me. There I met a lady named Lucy Harris, and she gave me the answer I was searching for. I knew where I could find a subject for my experiment.

I could use myself.

I went home late that night and began my experiment. I administered myself the formula and was immediately consumed by pain. When the agony ended, I had transformed into a different man. This more wicked man named himself Edward Hyde. He immediately sought out Lucy, with far more vile intentions toward her.

Once I transformed back into myself, I locked myself away. I did not know exactly what my new dual nature would lead to, and I wanted to ensure the safety of those around me. I know that my distance these past few weeks has hurt you, and I want you to know that that was not my intention.

I have given this letter to John, along with a revised will making Hyde heir to all my possessions; this new will was made in order to give me the ability to continue my work even if Jekyll should be consumed by Hyde.

I am truly sorry, dear Lisa, for not telling you myself. I hope you will never read this, but I fear that Hyde may become more powerful than I can even imagine. I wanted to make sure you received the answers you deserved, should I never have the opportunity to tell you myself.

All my love,

Henry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments! (seriously, I'm begging you, please do) (usual rules for publishing them applies)


End file.
